


Good Girl

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Multi, Non Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's owned his favourite Mudblood for years, and his close friend Pansy thinks it's high time he shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_kinkfest 2012. Many thanks to my beta.

The carpet beneath Hermione's knees is scratchy and irritable, in complete contrast to the plush, soft one at home. She supposes it's because the owner of the carpet is more interested in aesthetics than comfort, and from what Hermione's heard only visiting pets are allowed in the parlour anyway.

So here she is; kneeling on the awful thing with her legs tightly closed, eyes downcast and hands behind her back, crossed at the wrist as she has been taught. A sudden burst of laughter from Draco brings her out of her thoughts, though nothing about her demeanour shows surprise. She'd learnt long ago never to elicit a reaction unless asked or told to.

"I don't think so," Draco says when his laughter fades. She hasn't been paying attention until now, but her curiosity peaks at his unusual behaviour. Draco very rarely laughs that loudly or for that long.

"Why?" Pansy asks haughtily. "You've had her all to yourself for _years_ , Draco. Surely you can spare her for a night? Look, I'll even let you participate if you're so inclined."

Though Hermione doesn't show her shock through any facial expression, movement or sound, it's there all right. In her mind, where it breeds like rabbits and she imagines all the things Pansy could do to her if Draco agrees. Hermione's never liked Pansy. She's a cruel, hard witch and never has a nice word to say about Hermione. Not that Hermione ever has a good word to say about her, but that's beside the point.

"If this is happening at all, I'm participating," Draco says quickly, and Hermione feels relief at this small comfort; she won't be left alone in Pansy's company. He places his hand on her hair and begins stroking it. She loves the attention, though she never used to. She's grown to love it, just like she's grown to love him. He always said she would eventually and she should have listened because he was right. If she'd seen his good qualities when he first requested surrender she could have saved herself a lot of pain, but she is grateful she still has her mind; the one thing, besides Draco, of course, that means so much to her in this life.

"So we have a deal then?" Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione can see Pansy holding out her hand, but Draco doesn't take it. Pansy sighs. "It's a Muggle thing. They 'shake on it' when a deal is done. Harry told me."

" _Harry_ told you?"

The mention of her best friend makes her stiffen, but it's the only outward notion she gives that shows she's listening. Still, Draco notices and tightens his fingers. The reaction to Harry and Ron is the only one Draco hasn't managed to curb completely, though he's tried. He's still trying; he refuses to give up. It's why she's never seen Harry or Ron despite them being owned by Draco's close friends. He says that when she fully learns her place she'll be allowed to see them again, but as proud as she is to be Draco's, she's not sure she wants Harry and Ron seeing her like this. From the many conversations she's eavesdropped, neither of them has broken. She thinks it's a wonder they're still alive, but she's grateful for that.

"Oh, come off it," Pansy snaps, withdrawing her hand. Hermione can sense Pansy's eyes on her; the glare Hermione knows is plastered across her face. "It's not like you haven't learnt anything from your Mudblood whore."

"My _Mudblood whore_ was the brightest witch of her age, I'll have you know." Hermione feels warmth flow through her as Draco defends her, though his grip remains the same. "Golden Balls ran on luck, and then his luck ran out. You can hardly take his word for anything."

Pansy makes a disapproving noise.

"Besides, you're one to talk. I don't ever recall you sharing Potter."

"A shag for a shag? Is that what this is all about, Draco? You want to shag Harry?" Pansy's getting defensive now, as she always does whenever anyone mentions Harry. Mind, Draco's the same.

"No." Draco lets go of Hermione's hair and stands, straightening his robes. "But you can have your one night with Hermione."

No expression. No movement. No sound. She's been taught there's no room for emotion in public, and because she wants to be Draco's good girl, she remembers that as she crawls after him.

*

"You're not going to embarrass me tonight, are you, pet?" Draco asks as he pushes her into her cage and locks it behind her. She shakes her head, knowing a verbal response is not required. "Good. I know this is your first time being shared, but you must obey her as if she were I. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione says, looking at him through the bars of the cage. She's been told this over and over ever since he made the agreement with Pansy. She's scared of how Pansy will treat her, but Draco's reassured her he won't let Pansy do anything he wouldn't do. Hermione's decided that if Draco trusts Pansy then she must too, for her Master wouldn't put her in danger. That she's sure of.

"Good Girl." Draco pets her through her cage until there's a knock on the door. He grins at her and she smiles meekly back. She properly looks him over as he walks away; he's in his finest robes tonight and he looks ever so handsome, whereas she's wearing her usual beige shift. When Pansy enters the living room, the first thing Hermione notices is how glamorous she looks. It makes Hermione even more determined to show Draco how good she can be. Pansy may have the latest hairstyle, in-fashion clothes, a body to die for and a confident exterior, but Hermione has Draco's heart. It's the one thing she knows Pansy will never have; regardless of how much she wants it.

"Where is she? Oh, how cute!" Pansy says when she spots her. "You put her in her cage! She's not been acting up, has she?"

Draco shakes his head. "No. She's been as good as gold."

"Oh." Pansy seems disappointed at this.

"Come." Draco holds out his arm and Pansy links hers in it. Hermione feels a stab of jealousy, but brushes it aside, knowing it is simply formality. "I've set the reservation for seven thirty. We mustn't be late."

Only once they are gone does Hermione settle down, curling up as best she can in her small cage. Just as she's been taught.

*

Hermione must have dozed off, for she is sharply awoken by the front door closing. She quickly snaps to attention and bangs her head against the bars, eliciting a small sound of pain. She hopes Draco didn't hear it. She doesn't fancy being punished in front of Pansy.

"We're home," Draco announces, walking into the living room with Pansy on his arm. Again, she reminds herself it's simply pure-blood formality. He untangles himself from Pansy and walks over to her cage, squatting down in front of her. He places a couple of fingers through the bars and she licks them, forcing the embarrassment of someone else witnessing this to the back of her mind. This is where she keeps all her old memories and any inhibitions she had. It took many, many hours of training for her to be able to do it, but eventually she'd managed it. Though it hadn't exactly been something she wanted, she took pleasure in knowing it was something she could accomplish.

"How did you manage to break her so, Draco?" Pansy's jealousy of Draco's achievement is evident in her voice. Hermione still gets a small satisfaction that her best friends have not fallen like she has. "Harry is as unruly as the day I claimed him."

"That's because you spoil him," Draco remarks, taking the key to the cage and her lead out of his robes. He unlocks the door and attaches the lead to her collar, leading her out.

Pansy's affronted by his observation. "Oh, and you don't spoil _her_?"

"I never used to. But I spoil her from time to time now she's my good girl. There's no use in spoiling a brat, Pansy. It'll get you nowhere, as proven."

Pansy shrugs. "He'll break. It'll just take time."

"It's been seven years!" Draco exclaims, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. Hermione kneels obediently by his side, but this time, her legs are spread. They may have company, but said company is going to see a lot more than her opening her legs. "How much more time do you need?"

"Fine." Pansy slops down onto the sofa next to him. "Does your offer still stand?"

"The offer I made two years ago, when it was obvious you weren't ever going to be able to break Potter?" Pansy nods. "Yes, it still stands. Now, onto the matter at hand: Hermione."

"Yes, yes!" Pansy quickly leans forward and claps her hands together in glee, as though she'd forgotten what she was even here for. "Come here, Mudblood."

No thought of disobeying even crosses her mind as she crawls towards Pansy. She settles between her legs in the same position as Draco hands the lead over. "How may I serve you tonight, Ma'am?" she asks, just as Draco had taught her to.

"You can start by warming me up." Pansy lifts the hem of her robes and pulls her knickers aside. Hermione kneels up and leans forward, breathing in the smell of Pansy's sex as she gets closer. She opens her mouth and tentatively sticks her tongue out. It finds Pansy's slit and Hermione licks upwards, finding that she's already wet. She must have been waiting for this all night. Hermione twirls her tongue around Pansy's clit when she finds it, not directly touching it, causing Pansy's thighs to tighten around her head slightly. She runs her tongue up and down Pansy's slit, only going near her clit sparingly and never giving it any attention. "Wow," Pansy breathes. "Has she ever licked pussy before, Draco?"

"No," Draco says proudly. His pride spurs Hermione on even more and she begins placing her tongue in Pansy's cunt; only slightly at first, but further each time she reaches it. When she finally thinks Pansy's going to explode if she doesn't touch her clit, she takes it into her mouth and sucks on it like it's a little cock. She's startled and confused when Pansy pushes her back onto her knees, away from her cunt, and worries she may not have pleased her as Draco had hoped. "Everything okay?" He asks, showing the same concern Hermione has.

"Yes," Pansy pants, barely managing to speak. She leaves it a few moments before she tries again. "She was going to make me come, but I don't want to come too soon. I've not even fucked her yet."

Draco smirks and pats Hermione on the head. "That's my girl."

Pansy grabs her bag from the side of the sofa and rummages through it. What she pulls out would make Hermione's eyes grow wide if she weren't trained so well, for the strap-on dildo is far larger than any cock or object she's ever taken. She's no stranger to having her pussy filled, but this is larger than anything she's ever seen. "I wonder what she's thinking." Pansy giggles, watching her curiously, trying to find a reaction.

"Ask her, if you're so inclined." Draco stands and begins undoing his robes, letting them fall to his feet. He sits back down on the sofa when he is naked and strokes his cock, which is rock hard.

"Fine, I will do." Pansy leans forward, holding out the dildo in her hands for Hermione to see clearly. "What do you think, Mudblood?"

"It's, er, it's," Hermione falters, "large."

Pansy laughs. "Oh you're observant, aren't you?"

"It's bigger than anything I've ever taken," Hermione says quickly, wanting to please. "I'm nervous."

"Good. I like it when you're nervous, when you're not so self-assured. Are you going to be a good girl and take it all, though?"

Hermione nods eagerly. She wants to be Draco's good girl, and tonight, by extension, she wants to be Pansy's. She may hate Pansy more than she's ever hated anyone before, but all that matters now is pleasing Draco, and that means pleasing Pansy.

Pansy stands and places the harness on herself, spelling it properly in place. "Turn around, get on all fours," Pansy orders, and Hermione obeys. She can hear Pansy drop to her knees behind her and then feels hands caressing her pussy, which like Pansy's is soaking wet. When Draco had trained her, he'd trained her to enjoy it. That was what Hermione found the hardest; taking pleasure from the cruel torture she was being put through. "She's wet..."

"Of course she is," Draco remarks. "You don't think I want friction burns on my cock every time I fuck her, do you? And one doesn't always have one's wand handy in the heat of the moment."

Pansy snorts and inserts a finger into Hermione, then quickly adds another. "She may not have taken anything as large as this before, but she's certainly had a lot up there. She's not half as tight as I would have thought."

"With the games I play with her, I end up having to spell her cunt tight every now and again." One thing Hermione can't control is how her face blushes bright red from embarrassment. "Do you want—?"

"Oh, no," Pansy cuts him off. "She needs to be this open to be able to take this."

"You couldn't have brought anything smaller?" Draco says, and if Hermione is not mistaken, that's his annoyed tone of voice. Pansy doesn't appear to notice, though, and Draco doesn't say anything else.

"You said I could have one night with her." Pansy inserts a third finger and Hermione's mouth opens in a gasp, though no sound comes out. "I want to make the most of it."

Draco doesn't speak. Instead, he stands and walks round to the front of her, getting on the floor and kneeling up. His cock is right in front of Hermione's mouth, but she knows better than to take it without permission. Pansy's fingers withdraw from her pussy and are soon replaced by the head of the dildo. It lingers there, at her entrance, teasing her. She doesn't like not knowing when she's going to be penetrated. When the dildo eventually plunges into her she opens her mouth in shock, and Draco takes this opportunity to ram his cock down her throat.

Hermione gasps, unable to help the sounds she's making, and hopes she won't be punished for it later. She's being fucked from both ends; the dildo in her pussy went in with little trouble, though it fills her so much she feels as though she's about to burst, and Draco's fucking her mouth as if he'll never get the chance again. She wiggles her tongue as much as she can, hoping to provide the pleasure she knows he deserves. He grunts and moans, so she must be doing something right.

The three of them find a rhythm, working well together, and then Hermione hears a little buzzing noise. Pansy grabs her hips seconds after the noise starts, her hands tight on Hermione's body as she fucks her, and Hermione puts two and two together to realise there must be a vibrator in the harness. They're all making noises as they come closer and closer to orgasm. Pansy and Draco are moaning loudly, their fingers digging into Hermione's hair and skin the nearer they get, and Hermione's own climax is growing, though slower than theirs. Her noises are mainly ones from struggling to breathe; only every few seconds does Draco let up and allow her to gasp for air, and she tries to make the best of it, but the shock of actually being able to breathe again limits her capacity to get as much as she can.

"Oh, God," Draco groans, fucking her throat faster and faster. Pansy joins him, her nails so deep into Hermione's skin now that they're drawing blood. This only seems to rev Pansy on, and moments later she is screaming loudly as she comes. This sets Draco off and Hermione greedily swallows his sperm, careful to avoid touching the sensitive parts as she tries to get as much come off him as possible. Another thing he's trained her to do is to enjoy his come, to see it as something to be begged for and worshipped once received. It is a treat, and Hermione knows she has been good tonight by being able to swallow.

Both Pansy and Draco withdraw at the same time, leaving Hermione without an orgasm. She knows better than to ask or beg for one, though she looks pleadingly from her Master to her temporary Mistress, hoping to find mercy there. Draco only smirks.

"I tell you what, pet," Draco says softly, "you clean Pansy as well as you cleaned me and you can come."

Hermione wiggles her bum to show Draco she's grateful and turns around. By now Pansy's taken off the harness and is back on the sofa, but she opens her legs as Hermione approaches.

"Oh," Draco adds. "But only how she tells you to."

There's always a catch, but if that's what Draco wants, that's what Draco gets. Pansy's sopping wet; she must have had the orgasm of her life. She exhausted by the looks of things, her eyes half-open and half-closed. Hermione wonders, as she sticks out her tongue and begins cleaning up the juices, if Pansy will even be able to tell her how she can come. She thinks Pansy might even fall asleep, and would have already thought she was if it weren't for the soft moans she makes as Hermione cleans every little nook and cranny.

Only when she's sure she's managed to lick up all Pansy's juices and she's thoroughly cleaned—so upon inspection Draco would find nothing out of the ordinary—does she sit back on her knees. She glances at Draco, who's settled himself in the armchair in the corner of the room, but he just smirks at her. Embarrassed, but horny beyond belief, Hermione starts to make little whimpering noises, and these seem to stir Pansy from her half-awake state. Pansy rubs her eyes and sits up, re-engerising herself, and then remembers exactly what Hermione wants.

"Hmm," Pansy muses. "How shall I get you to come?" She looks thoughtful, but Hermione's sure she's already thought of some depraved way. Then she sticks out her right boot and Hermione really hopes they're not thinking the same thing. "Here. You can have your orgasm, but only by humping my boot."

The humiliation Hermione feels as she shifts forwards and squats over Pansy's black, high-heeled boot is unbelievable. She doesn't dare look at either of their faces, afraid she might back out. She doesn't want to; she wants to be a good girl. She wants to make Draco proud. If Pansy thinks this will be more than Hermione can handle then she's wrong, and Hermione proves it by grinding her swollen and wet pussy over the boot. She starts slowly at first, but she needs to come so badly it's not long before she's humping for all she's worth, not caring anymore about their damn faces or the shriek of laughter emanating from Pansy.

Hermione grinds her pussy over the boot now soaked in her juices, quickly coming to the edge of an orgasm. She'd been close when Draco and Pansy had had their orgasms, so it hasn't taken her long to get there now. "Sir?" she asks timidly, knowing she needs to ask Draco for permission when she's on the edge. "Sir, please may I come?"

"Yes, pet," Draco says, not even hesitating. "You may come."

Hermione screeches in delight as she climaxes, pleasure throwing through her veins and her head falling back. She reaches out to hold onto Pansy's leg for extra support, but she's shooed away and tumbles gracelessly back to the floor. There her legs twitch as the pleasure that's overtaken her starts to fade and she just lies there, tired and breathing heavily. It is short lived, for Draco snaps his fingers and she's kneeling at his side in an instant. How she wishes she were allowed to relax on the sofa as Pansy is doing.

"Good girl." Draco ruffles her hair and makes silly noises, and though the old Hermione would have been offended by this, the new Hermione, the Hermione he's moulded her into, loves the attention. She smiles and feels proud that she's able to have pleased her Master where Pansy has not. "Aren't you my good girl?"

"Come, Draco," Pansy says, standing up. "Let's go upstairs."

Draco frowns and his fingers stop moving in her hair. "Why?"

"To shag, away from the Mudblood. She might get jealous if she sees how I can please you better than her."

Draco scoffs, and Hermione's momentary worry that he might actually take the offer goes away. "I don't think so. The deal was one night with Hermione, not me. You've had your one night, so you can go now."

"But, Draco—" Pansy whines, but is cut off by him bringing a hand up to silence her.

"No 'buts', Pansy. You're a close friend, but that's all you'll ever be. Once you realise that and stop chasing me and being jealous of my pet, I'm sure we'll be even closer." Draco returns to playing with Hermione's hair, and she can't help but smile smugly at Pansy's own humiliation. She's just glad it's hidden by her hair, for she's sure Draco wouldn't approve.

"Fine! _Fine_!" Pansy cries, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Moments later they hear the front door being roughly closed too, and Hermione is more than relieved that the wicked woman has left.

"Did I please you, Sir?" Hermione asks tentatively, hoping she won't be chastised for speaking without being spoken to, but needing to hear it from his lips.

Draco pushes her head back and wipes the hair away from her face. "Yes, pet. You pleased me immensely. Though I don't think I'll be sharing you with Pansy again."

The old Hermione might have been worried about being shared with anyone else, but the new Hermione can't wait for the opportunity to please Draco in this way again.

The woman she used to be has been buried, right in the back of her mind, only to be pulled out when sanity is restored to the world once more; whereas the woman she is now revels in her place, for it's the only way to stay sane and survive. Fighting does nothing but exhaust her, but by giving in to her fate she can thrive in the life that's been forced upon her.

When Voldemort is finally overthrown and she is set free, the old Hermione will be ready. She'll be just as intact as the day she was buried. By hiding that part and embracing her new role, Hermione has saved herself.


End file.
